Love Bites But So Do I
by Kimmiii
Summary: Elena Is Now A Vampire. What Will Be Her Fate In Her New Life. She No Longer Has To Fear People Coming After Her For Her Blood. She Has A Whole Lot Of New Problems To Fear. Mostly Herself And Her Love For The Two Brothers Who Have Shaped Her Life In A Way That Can Never Be Changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Diaries.**

**Love Bites. But So Do I.**

**Chapter One.**

Elena woke up in a dark room, she saw blurs at first and then realised she wasn't alone. She tilted her head and saw Stefan's eyes boring into hers. She saw pain and regret in his eyes. Torture and sadness. She looked back up at the ceiling and that's when it hit her. She felt different.

Stefan:- I never meant for this to happen, you begged me to save Matt. You wouldn't let me save you Elena. Why wouldn't you let me save you?

Elena tilted her head once again and holding back tears she finally spoke.

Elena:- I remember, Rebecca and the bridge. Matt was bringing me home to you Stefan. Then I remember waking up in the water. Oh my god. I'm dead aren't I?

Stefan:- Meredith had to give you vampire blood because of the bleeding in your brain. She said if she didn't help you, you would have died then.

Elena:- Stefan, Im a vampire arnt i?

Stefan:- Not yet, you have to complete the transition. You need to Elena, I cant lose you. Not again not forever I couldn't handle it.

Elena:- Is Matt ok?

Stefan:- He will be. I fed him my blood, I knew I couldn't let you die for nothing so I saved him.

Elena:- Thank you Stefan.

In that instance Damon storms in with Meredith close on his heels.

Damon:- Elena? Has she woke up yet?

Stefan:- Yes she has, she knows what she is and that she needs to make the choice of whether she wants to complete the transition.

Damon:- She doesn't have a choice in the matter at all. Meredith I need your help.

Stefan:- No matter how much we want who to do this Damon, the choice falls on her. She has to want to deal with this for as long as she is. We cant force her into this.

Damon:- Well I never got a choice Stefan, remember?

Stefan:- Yes but it doesn't mean we can force Elena too.

Elena:- I'm not sure I want to be a vampire. I never thought about it. It wasn't my priority. All I wanted was my life. To grow old and die.

Elena broke down in front of the two Salvatore brothers. She didn't want to leave either of them, she didn't want to leave Jeremy or Bonnie or Caroline. She didn't want to leave anyone. But she didn't want to be immortal. Fighting for the rest of her life to stay alive. When she thought about it she knew that any cons couldn't way out the pros of being a vampire. She would be able to protect herself now, protect the ones she loved and watch Jeremy and Matt have a normal life. She wouldn't let anything else happen to them, and she would finally be able to be more of a match against Rebecca.

Damon:- Elena you need to make this choice quickly, you know you dwindle fast.

Elena sat up and looked at Damon with a confused expression on her face. Damon knew what was happening. She was remembering the only two times that she had ever compelled her. Her facial expression seemed to quickly change between sadness… anger and love.

Elena:- Why do I have memories that I never had before?

Stefan:- What do you mean? Damon? What does she mean, the only way that can happened is if she was compelled to forget, I know I haven't compelled her, that only leaves you.

Damon:- I…. Elena I compelled you because I knew you weren't ready to hear what I was going to tell you, but I needed to tell you. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, because we both know it was never going to be me you chose.

Elena:- I met you first.

Damon:- By chance you did and I compelled you to forger. I'm happy for that Elena because my brother deserves you so much more.

Elena:- You let me believe I met Stefan first. Even after what I said to you on the phone. I'm so confused. Stefan I want to go home now.

Stefan:- Jeremy doesn't know yet Elena. No one does. Maybe we should break it to them first before you go around finding them all, they may be intimidated by you.

Elena:- I've made my decision Stefan. I want to live. I don't want to leave everything behind. I wanted a life. But if I have to settle on being a vampire to live then ill have to settle. Ill learn like Caroline. I want you both to go. I don't want to see you both I want Caroline and Bonnie. Go get them please and Jeremy.

Damon:- Elena, you need us. You cant do this alone.

Elena:- I have Caroline Damon. I think you've both done enough don't you. And I have to live with this for the rest of my life. Maybe eternity. I need space from both of you.

Stefan:- I understand Elena but we will both be here when your ready.

Elena stared past Stefan's gaze and into the wall. All she wanted was her friends, for them to tell her it will all be ok and that it was just a dream, that she was going to wake up and her mom and dad would be there and she wouldn't have to be apart of this anymore. She had had enough, After everything. Klaus and the rest of his family. Being a doppelganger, seeing her double Katherine, falling in love with two vampires and having her life constantly held in the balance. She had had enough. But now it was too late. There was no going back, she had drowned just like she was supposed to when her mom and dad had. But instead of being at peace with her mom and dad she was now going to have to live with being immortal and having to survive on blood like the Salvatore's. All she hoped is that she didn't learn how to switch off her emotions. While she was deep in thought the Salvatore's had already left in search of Caroline and Bonnie. They knew Bonnie wasn't going to like this one bit and that she would never forgive them for coming to Mystic Falls, but they also knew that no matter what happened. Elena would be and was still her best friend and she would do anything to help protect her from the darkness that comes with being a vampire. Damon and Stefan walked in silence as they knew that what had happened was all their fault. Loving her was their fault. Not being able to leave her was their fault. Now they had to live with yet another pain and another regret. To Damon it felt like losing Katherine all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Diaries.**

**Love Bites, But So Do I.**

**Chapter 2.**

Elena stared at the ceiling. She knew that soon she would need to feed. It would be her first taste of human blood and wished it would be her last. Caroline sat beside her with the blood bags and awaited Elena's signal. Caroline had come straight to her when Damon told her of what happened. Stefan went to find Jeremy and Damon would go on to find Bonnie. Elena had tears rolling down her face in short continuous rhythm. Caroline grabbed her hand and willed her friend to believe that she could get through this. Somehow after everything Elena was given a chance at a new life. Caroline deep down was happy because she knew that she would now never have to be alone. She didn't have to live with this burden on her own anymore. She could talk to someone who truly knew how it felt to be all vampire. He best friend. Tyler was gone now and as Caroline sat next to Elena she didn't have the heart to tell her. Not yet anyway.

Caroline:- Elena, soon it'll be too late to drink, if you want to transition you need to drink just a little bit for me ok?

Elena:- I know, I'm just trying to savour this last moment I have of being human. I wanted to see Jeremy before I turned fully.

At that moment Jeremy bursts in to the room covered in sweat Elena could clearly see he had been crying.

Jeremy:- I saw Alaric Elena. The minute I realised he was a ghost I thought id lost you. I'm so glad you're ok.

Elena:- You have lost me Jer. I'm going through transition. I need you to know this before I take the blood. I need you to know no matter what I loved you. And from this moment on I'm dead ok. I don't want you to live around this anymore. I need you to get out. Go back to Denver or wherever you want to go and be yourself. Do the things you've always dreamed of Jer. For both of us. If I'm going to be damned I'm sure as hell not taking you down with me. You're the only family I have left everyone else has died around me. And the only reason you haven't is because of that ring. If you didn't have that ring you would be dead to Jer. I need you to get out.

Jeremy:- Elena, you're the only family I have left too remember. You can't make the choice for me as to if I stay or not. I want to stay, I need to stay, and if I leave I will be on my own. You will be on your own.

Elena:- Bu...

Jeremy:- No buts. I'm happy here, Klaus is gone, you're all still alive and I have you, your still here. It doesn't matter if you a vampire. I love you Elena and I'm not leaving you. Don't try to compel me to go either. Bonnie told me what you did and I'm always going to come back any how. You need me.

Elena:- Humph. If you're sure Jer but I swear if anything happens to you..

Jeremy:- It won't. I'm well protected here. Elena we need you to drink now.

Elena:- Ok. I'm really sorry Jer.

Caroline passes the blood bag to Elena and Elena slowly starts to drink from the straw. The veins start to appear under her eyes and she drinks faster and faster. Her whole body changes in an instant she felt powerful, hungry and angry at the girl who did this to her. She thought to herself as she grabbed another bag. "I will have my revenge."

Caroline:- Have you seen Bonnie?

Jeremy:- Not since the she left with Damon to take Klaus' body into hiding. Damon said she left as well, so she should be around somewhere. Damon will find her.

Caroline:- Well Klaus must have lied to us when he said we were part of his blood line. Bonnie must be looking in to it or something.

Elena let the second blood bag fall to the floor.

Elena:- Wait that means Tyler is, oh god Care I'm so sorry I didn't realise.

Caroline:- It's ok Elena. We knew this could happen.

Elena could see that Caroline didn't want to get into it.

Elena:- Well I guess that is it then. I'm a vampire.

Caroline:- It'll be ok Elena, I'm going to be here, Damon and Stefan will be here.

Elena:- At the moment I don't want Stefan or Damon anywhere near me. I've been through too much and I'm only 18. I'm going to be 18 for the rest of my life.

Jeremy:- A wish that most 18 year olds would make Elena.

Damon:- I know this is hard Elena but you'll make it. Just look at Stefan. He made it through all those ripper moments.

Elena:- I don't want you here Damon. Where Bonnie?

Damon:- That's why I'm here. I can't find her.

Caroline:- What do you mean you can't find her? Where could she be, she hasn't been taken by Elijah and Rebecca has she?

Damon:- No I can't see why they would take her. She can't bring Klaus back. I'm just wondering why all of us are still here. We were definitely from Klaus and Klaus is dead. I've got a funny feeling that Bonnie has something to do with it. Caroline fancy helping me?

Caroline Err. I really don't want to leave Elena.

Jeremy:- Its ok ill be here.

Caroline:- Yes but Elena has just turned, she is going to find it hard to adjust and may end up doing something she regrets.

Elena:- She right Jer. Its better if you go home and get some rest, I need to get out of here to Caroline. All I can smell is blood and its driving me insane.

Damon:- Unfortunately its daylight outside and you don't have a daylight ring yet. So you're going to have to stay put. You stay here Caroline and ill go find Stefan. By the way Elena, I don't know how it's possible but you look more beautiful in death than you did alive. I need to talk to you as well when you have a minute.

Damon quickly left the hospital leaving Elena to think on hat he said and all the things she remembered from when she was human. She turned to Caroline.

Elena:- Do you know I didn't meet Stefan first?

Caroline:- Yes you did.

Elena:- No I didn't, Damon compelled me to forget. We spoke before my mum and dad came to pick me up. He called me Katherine and we spoke about what kind of guy I wanted. He compelled me to be happy. He also compelled me in my bedroom once. Before he gave me my necklace back he told me how he felt and that he knew he couldn't have me and just wanted me to be happy. Caroline I don't know what to do. I feel uncomfortable around both of them now.

Caroline:- Hey, try not to think about it. You need some rest. I'll be here when you wake up and hopefully Bonnie will be here too.

Elena:- Yeah you're right. Will you wake me up when its night fall I don't want to stay in here.

Caroline:- Of course I will. Ill take you home.

Elena laid down and let her eyes close. Darkness fell and filled her head with thoughts of her childhood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Diaries.**

**Love Bites. But So Do I.**

**Chapter 3.**

Tyler:- So where do we go from here.

Bonnie:- You leave and never come back. Don't meet Caroline and don't bump into anyone else around here. You leave and never come back.

Tyler:- I know you saved my life and all Bonnie, but did you really think it would be as easy as that? I'm still a hybrid and I enjoy this town and the people in it. I don't want to leave Bonnie. I don't think you can really stop me. Also I don't think you want to tell any one what you've done either do you. That you've released me into Caroline's boyfriend's body and that I'm no longer rotting in that corpse. Here's how it's going to go down. I'm going to stay, and your going to keep your mouth shut. My siblings think I'm dead, so that means I don't have to worry about them anymore and I fancy getting some revenge on those Salvatore brothers, also I need to find Alaric the ultimate vampire hunter and rip his heart out, although if he thinks I'm dead then he will go look for the rest of my family.

Bonnie looks at Klaus in disgust as she realised that she made the mistake of trusting him, but she would have done the unspeakable anyway. She couldn't lose Caroline. Even if she was a vampire, she was her best friend after all. Elena would never have been happy if Damon and Stefan had died either. Bonnie's phone kept vibrating in her pocket, she had kept ignoring it but finally realised it was probably important. 6 missed calls from Damon and a text.

"Elena is a vampire, Klaus and Alaric are dead but we aren't. What have you done?"

Bonnie:- I gotta go. Klaus I brought you back to save my friends but if I have to I will destroy you.

Bonnie runs out of the cave and texts Damon back.

"I haven't done anything, what's happened to Elena? Where is she?"

Damon gets back to the boarding house after receiving the text from Bonnie. He replies telling her that Elena is at the hospital until nightfall and she needs a sun ring. He also explained that Caroline will let her know the rest of the details when she got there. He walks in to the parlour and pours himself a glass of bourbon and thinks of today's events. How Elena chose Stefan and those words kept ringing in his ears. "If I'd met you first" if only he didn't compel her to forget. He didn't know he would feel this for her though. I mean he'd never felt anything for anyone other than Katherine, when he thought about it what he feels for Elena was a lot different to what he felt for Katherine. This was pure, he actually cared enough about Elena to let her go if he had to. He loved his brother no matter how much he denied it to himself, and he promised him that if she chose him he would leave. But now it was all different, how could things change in just 2 hours. Elena was dead. Klaus was dead. Alaric was dead, his best friend his only friend that he had, was gone. After the funeral he would leave. Start a new life and leave Elena to be happy in Mystic Falls with Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie. There was nothing that caused a danger now. Her blood was no longer helpful and Klaus was dead anyway. The door closing behind him brought him out of his thoughts.

Stefan:- I thought you would be with Elena.

Damon:- My thoughts exactly brother.

Stefan:- She asked us to leave and give her space.

Damon:- Yeah.

Stefan:- We killed her Damon. Our love for her killed her. And now she has to live as a vampire for the rest of her days.

Damon:- At least she is still here. Our love didn't kill her. Being the doppelganger did. Rebecca killed her. Which she will give her life for by the way. As I have the stake.

Stefan:- You know that Rebecca and Elijah have probably left right?

Damon:- Then I will hunt her down then. Not going to have anything better to do when I leave so I may as well avenge Elena's death.

Stefan:- What do you mean when you leave?

Damon:- She chose to be with you baby brother which means I have to hold up my end of the bargain. Once I know she is ok and you're both happy I will be leaving Mystic Falls and I have Rebecca in my sights.

Stefan:- And what if we come from Rebecca's blood line?

Damon:- We definitely come from Klaus. This is why Bonnie is avoiding me. She did something and I'm going to find out what she did.

Stefan:- Can we not just have one normal day for once in a tragic existence Damon? Elena has just transitioned into a vampire.

Damon:- Because you didn't save her, you saved Matt instead.

Stefan:- It's what she wanted Damon. Ill always give her what she wants.

Damon:- Clearly and it cost you her life.

Damon slammed the glass of bourbon down onto the desk and stormed out of the house. He was pissed off because he knew he was better for Elena, he knew he would have kept her alive. Yes she would have been angry at first because he sacrificed her friend but at least she would still be human. Damon never wanted Elena to be a vampire because she was pure as she was. Compassionate and kind hearted. At least that would now all be magnified in death he thought. He hoped to god she didn't turn out to be another Katherine. Damon walked to his car to go to the hospital. He needed to find out what Bonnie had done.

Damon was on the way to the hospital when he saw Tyler standing in the middle of the road, just staring at his car. Damon stopped and got out the car shocked to see that Tyler was also still alive after his hybrid master was staked. Surely Bonnie couldn't have saved him too. What did she do.

Tyler:- Damon, I seem to have been left here as Caroline thought I was going to die when she heard about Klaus. Any chance I can get a lift with you?

Damon:- Err ok… Get in.

Tyler smirked and got in to the passenger seat. Klaus was going to enjoy this…. A lot!

Bonnie:- Elena? I got here as soon as I got the news. Have you transitioned?

Elena:- Yes I'm just about ready to go home now as the suns gone down. Bonnie I thought you were mad. I didn't know I had vampire blood in my system. Meredith said she had to use it as I had a blood clot on my brain. I'm so scared.

Bonnie:- Don't worry me and Care are going to get you through this. Ill make you a sun ring and it'll be like nothing changed. I need you to promise me though that you won't hurt any human.

Elena:- I don't even want to drink blood Bonnie. Not to survive. I would never touch anyone I cared about.

Bonnie:- Not just the people you care about Elena. It has to be anyone?

Elena:- I promise to try Bonnie.

Caroline:- Ok well we best be getting you home Elena you need rest and tomorrow we will begin training you to be a vamp.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Caroline is going to freak when she finds out Tyler's body is still intact. She wanted to tell her and that Klaus was in his body. She didn't know if Tyler was there at all. Bonnie and Caroline leave the hospital and head towards Caroline's car when Damon pulls up Caroline see's he isn't alone and screams.

Caroline:- Tyler? Tyler what happened? Your still here. Oh my god I'm so happy your still here. But how?

Damon:- Well I was hoping Bonnie would clear it up. We were definitely from Klaus' bloodline and yet none of us are dead. Even if we weren't Tyler definitely was. And he is still here. So I would like to know what you did Bonnie.

Bonnie stared at Klaus for a few seconds and turned to Damon.

Bonnie:- Does it matter? Isn't it enough hat your all still here? Elena is alive, Matt is recovering. Alaric has gone and we still have the stake.

Tyler:- You still have the stake? The one Alaric had?

Bonnie mentally kicked herself. She needed to be more careful. It looked like Tyler but she knew it was Klaus, she had to remember.

Damon:- Yes hybrid boy. This kills the originals and seen as though we are still alive we can go kill the rest of those dicks. I look forward to killing Rebecca.

Elena:- You can't kill Elijah. He hasn't done anything wrong.

Damon:- Since when did you have a soft spot for Elijah Elena? If you hadn't noticed he never stopped Rebecca from killing you and he's probably pissed that we didn't disintegrate when Klaus did. I wonder where they are anyways.

Tyler:- There will be as far away from this place as possible now. They have nothing left to gain here.

Rebecca:- I wouldn't be so sure Hybrid… I like it here. I wanted to…

Instantly Damon had Rebecca up against his car with the stake ready to enter her heart. Elijah stopped the stake from moving from the top of Damon's head and spoke.

Elijah:- I am sorry for what happened to Elena. Just be thankful she is still here and don't make the stupid decision to end Rebecca's life. You don't know whose blood Elena took and for all you know you could be killing her for good.

Elena:- Damon stop please. I'm the one she drowned. Shouldn't I be the one to make this decision?

Rebecca:- Be a good boyfriend Damon and get your hands off me.

Rebecca pushes Damon and slings him across the car park. Elijah turns to Elena with a look of sadness.

Elijah:- I didn't know Rebecca was going to kill you Elena. Please believe me when I say that she will be paying for it a very long time. How is your friend?

Elena:- He is fine. No thanks to Rebecca. He nearly died. I thought you cared Rebecca. You nearly killed the one guy that actually treated you like a normal person.

Rebecca's eyes seemed pained a little but quickly glazed back to darkness.

Rebecca:- He's alive isn't he? What are you moaning about. You haven't just lost your brother of a 1000 years to a vampire slayer who was concocted by your mother.

Elena:- No but I've lost my mom, my dad, my aunt Jenna, Alaric, Caroline got turned into a vampire. All in two years. You're not a doppelganger.

Elijah:- We will be staying in town for a while. This is the first time we haven't had to run. And we wish to revel in it. Rebecca wishes to continue school.

Elena:- Don't you think you've done enough in this village? Isn't there somewhere else to terrorize?

Rebecca:- We were brought up here. Of course this would be our first choice Elena.

Caroline:- Whatever just stay out of our way. Tyler is you coming?

Tyler had been taking everything in slowly. His brother and sister would be staying in Mystic Falls. Damon had the stake, Elena was now a vampire. This meant no more hybrids for a few more hundred years. No one realises that I am Klaus and not Tyler. This should turn out ok.

Tyler:- Of course Caroline.

Damon:- Elena, do you need anything?

Elena:- For you to leave me alone Damon.

Damon was hurt and was sick of trying to protect Elena and her always choosing other people over him. In an instant he was gone and out of Elena's sight. She felt guilty but she couldn't deal with him or Stefan at the moment. She was a vampire now and she needed to control her addiction and need to blood. That was her first priority now.

Elijah:- I will come check in on you in a few days Elena, make sure your doing ok.

Rebecca:- I'm bored see ya at school Caroline.

Rebecca winked and quickly left. Elijah was close behind her after Elena nodded her forgiveness towards Elijah. Elena had a soft spot for him. He wasn't like the other originals. He was quite kind and moral. She knew he didn't mean for any actual harm to come to her. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler left in there cars. Bonnie followed Caroline and Tyler with Elena in her car.

Bonnie:- Im so sorry Elena.

Elena:- It's ok Bonnie. I just have to live with it now.

The rest of the journey was in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Diaries.**

**Love Bites, But So Do I.**

**Chapter 4**

**There will soon be smut wooo. Team Damon Or Stefan? Would Love Any Ideas And Your Thoughts. Thanks.**

Damon sat on the grass and just watched the people walk past. People that didn't think vampires existed and never would believe that they did. He played with the thought of knowing how much more powerful he was and that he could have anyone of them he wanted. That's why Elena bugged him so much. She was the only one he wanted. He wishes she would see that he had always been there. He had done anything she had asked of him and never asked for anything in return. He had been there when Stefan wasn't and he made her feel safe. Even though he wanted her all to himself, he helped Elena find Stefan and he even brought him back. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts.

Caroline:- Damon what are you doing?

Damon:- What's it look like I'm doing Blondie?

Caroline:- Fantasising about Elena no doubt.

Damon:- She's not that special. "Damon lied"

Caroline:- Whatever I'm just on my way to Elena's to drop off her ring and some more blood bags.

Damon:- How is she?

Caroline:- Coping pretty well to be honest, she's continued painting with Jeremy and she hasn't really felt any urges.

Damon:- That's weird. Give me the ring ill take it to her.

Caroline:- I don't think that's such a good idea Damon. Besides you can't compel me to do it anymore.

Damon:- Don't be so sure Caroline…

Damon quickly tackles Caroline to the floor and snatches the ring and blood from her hands. Caroline's eyes fill with fire and form black veins underneath.

Damon:- Don't get mad Blondie. I need to see her. You know I won't hurt her.

Caroline:- She doesn't want to see you… or Stefan she wants to be alone for now. She isn't ready to face up to her feelings for either of you. Remember her feelings are heightened now.

Damon:- Just because she died and came back to life doesn't mean she can use it as an excuse to block us both out. What I have to say needs to be said because as soon as she is ok again I won't be here anymore. I need to know that she still chooses Stefan.

Caroline:- She chose Stefan?

Damon:- Yes, then died and realised that id compelled her a few times.

Caroline:- You compelled Elena? Is there anyone you haven't compelled Damon? Can't you live without having to control people?

Damon:- I compelled her because I didn't want her to have to choose between me and my baby brother. But now she needs to because Stefan knows she has feelings for me.

Caroline:- Look Damon, Stefan will treat her like a princess…

Damon:- And then leave her when his switch pops off again. Haven't you noticed it's been me that stuck by her, promised her ill never leave her and kept my promises. Stefan drank from her. Stefan totally lost control. Even though I could have made her forget about him I chose to help her find him because I love her. If she chooses Stefan then I will leave and let her be happy but I need to tell her exactly how I feel because I've never had this before and it's not something I'm willing to just forget about.

Caroline:- Ok. Well don't tell her I let you leave with the ring and stuff.

Damon saw that he had persuaded Caroline and quickly sped off towards Elena's. If he didn't do this while he had the guts then he wouldn't be able to get another chance. He just hoped she would give him one night.

He got to the front door and knocked. "Wow am I actually nervous?" Jeremy opened the door and tried to slam it shut. Damon put his foot in between the door and forced it open.

Damon:- Not cool Jeremy. Where is she I think I may have something she wants.

Damon took the ring out of his pocket and waved the blood in the air. Instantly Elena was at the bottom of the stairs.

Elena:- Care.. Damon what are you doing here. Where is Caroline?

Damon:- She is other wise exposed for the moment. I said I would gladly bring you your ring and fix of blood.

Damon casually smirked over at Elena. Elena couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. The way she felt about him seemed different, stronger. She looked into his eyes and saw concern that she knew he wouldn't voice until they were alone. She knew she had to man up at some point. She may as well start with Damon as he seemed to be the only brother that was forcing his presence on her. She did wonder where Stefan was, but Stefan was one to coil up inside himself and hide in the corner. When she told him to stay away Stefan would be the one to actually listen. That made Elena a little happy because she knew Stefan knew her. Knew she needed space, but then again she wouldn't of minded him at least trying, apologising and stuff, like Damon, she could genuinely see that Damon was afraid she'd never speak to him again. But she knew if Damon could have stopped it he would of. He wouldn't have chosen to save Matt no matter how much she protested. Stefan's love was pure, Damon's was a bit possessive.

Elena:- It's ok Jeremy. Damon just wanted to drop my ring off and we need to talk anyways. If you want to go back upstairs ill be up soon.

Jeremy:- If you're sure Elena, but if you need me just shout.

Elena:- Will do.

Jeremy goes back upstairs and Elena walks in to the kitchen.

Elena:- I'm guessing you need to get something off your chest Damon.

Damon:- I needed to see you. You'll only ever hear these words from me once and this conversation will only happen once. After it if you still want to be with Stefan then that's fine.

Elena:- Damon…

Damon:- Just listen to me Elena and stay quiet until I'm done.

Damon moved a few steps closer to Elena. Close enough to feel her breath so he could see if anything changed in her to make him think there was a chance. I mean he didn't have her heartbeat to listen to anymore.

Damon:- I am sorry that this happened to you. If I could have changed what Rebecca did I would have. I wouldn't wish this on you and I wish there was something that I could do to make you see that. Also I compelled you when you were human because I didn't want you to have to choose between me and my brother. Your were happy with him and I didn't want to take that away from you. But now I know you have feelings for me now. It was clear there more than lust from that kiss we shared and I need you to tell me you don't feel anything for me and that you want Stefan. If you do ill never bring it up again. Ill leave like I told Stefan I would if you chose him and ill let you be happy. Just tell me you don't feel anything for me.

Elena:- Damon I.. Of course I feel something for you. Ill never stop feeling something for you, but I've got this feeling that your not good for me. Your love for me is possessive. You'll always put me first no matter what the cost. You don't think about what I want, you put what you want first. You don't care about other people around you. Tell me this. If it was you and not Stefan that swam to save me, who would you have chosen even after I would have repeatedly said take Matt first?

Damon:- That's not fair Elena. Matt wouldn't have wanted to have been saved if he got the choice. He would have made me take you first, and you know it. Stefan didn't save you the first time for you to drown there 2 years later.

Elena. Yes but you would have ignored what I wanted because you didn't want to lose me. You always do.

Damon moved even closer to Elena. He felt her flush and her breathing quickened a little.

Damon:- I think your just making excuses because you're scared at how different our relationship would be to what yours and Stefan's were. Its scares you but at the same time it excites you. You're not so innocent yourself Elena, and how long do you think it will be until Stefan breaks your heart again and I'm here trying to pick up the pieces?

Elena:- Damon, please step away from me. I.. I.

Damon:- I'm right aren't I. You don't like how I make you feel when I'm this close to you, or you secretly revel in it and just enjoy the chase? Well I won't chase forever Elena. If you want me I'm right here. I'm the one that keeps trying to make it up to you and I don't see Stefan anywhere. I love my baby brother and if you chose him id leave but I'm not so sure you're going to anymore. Anyway, here's your ring and the blood. Ill get Caroline to bring more over tomorrow as we have plenty at the boarding house.

Damon moves away from Elena with a small smirk, but his eyes showed a different story. A little desperation. He had literally been the most open he had ever been with anyone in his entire existence and it scared him a little to think she could throw it all back in his face. For once he was vulnerable but he liked it a little, he knew that he had done everything in his power and he could see in Elena's eyes that he had actually gotten through. He'd spoke the truth. Elena was nearly trembling, she was trying not to move because she knew if she did she would end up where she had longed to be since she transitioned. She saw Damon in a different light but first she knew she needed to speak to Stefan. Damon took one more look and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Vampire Diaries.**

**Love Bites, But So Do I.**

**Chapter 5.**

Elena was sat on her bed; she donned her sweats and had her hair tight back in to a bun. She was looking down into her lap. There laid a new journal. She felt as if writing in her old one would be writing in someone else's as she wasn't that same Elena anymore, so she got Bonnie to pick her a new one up. She hadn't actually left the house yet since she got home from the hospital. She was scared of what she might do, of what she had become. She also didn't want to bump in to Damon or Stefan. Damon had left her alone since he last came but his smell and the feel of his breath on her skin was till scarred in her memory. Stefan on the other hand hadn't texted, called or been to see her once. She was worried because she knew that she was the one to always bring him back from the edge and at the moment she couldn't do that and Stefan had to sort himself out. As she looked at her journal she picked up her pen and started to write.

_I am writing this now as a vampire. In the back of my mind I knew that one day I would be one. It would have been naïve of me to think I would stay human. There was too much darkness around me for me not to think it. When your life is surrounded by the supernatural, it's only a matter of time before you become supernatural yourself right?_

_I started a new journal because to me it feels like my old diaries are no longer mine. They were Elena's the human. It wouldn't be right to write my thoughts in her journal because I'm not her anymore. _

_I feel… weird to say the least. All I crave is blood. My feelings are too heightened and it's really taking its toll. I know Stefan said that your emotions are heightened when you become a vampire, but I never expected to feel this way. I feel… weird. I haven't left the house yet. I don't know how ill ever be able to leave. I don't want to have to face the world. I should be dead. I am dead._

Elena stopped writing when she heard a knock on the front door. She slowly raised herself up and off the bed. Hoping that if she went slowly, they would leave thinking no one was home. She walked down the stairs as the door knocked again but louder. When she opened it she didn't expect Tyler to be standing there.

Tyler:- Elena. I haven't seen you around for a while now. I was just wondering how you had been, ya know since you became a vampire and all.

Elena:- I've been dead Tyler.

Tyler:- Yes well we all have baggage don't we. Least your not both werewolf and vampire rolled into one.

Elena:- I guess your right, how are you coping with that?

Tyler:- Quite well actually. I wouldn't know what I would do without Caroline in my life ya know.

Elena:- Where is Caroline?

Tyler:- Oh she is busy at the moment with Bonnie. She told me to let you know that you need to be at her house at 8pm.

Elena:- I'm sorry but I've got a lot on.

Tyler:- Like?

Elena:- Like, just stuff.

Tyler:- She will pick you up at 8. I'm just the messenger.

He swiftly turned on his heel and sped off down the street. Elena didn't even have time to reply. She didn't want to leave the house. What is she going to say to people? What if Damon was there? Or Stefan? She sighed and closed the door. Tyler was strolling down the street when he saw a beautiful blonde lady jogging on the other side of the road. He crossed the road to interrupt her path. He looked into her eyes.

Tyler:- You will not move. You will not scream.

The women looked dazed; Tyler rested his head back while grabbing the back of her neck and then plunged forward tasting the blood on his lips. The women did exactly as she was told. When he was done he looked around and continued walking down the road leaving her lifeless body on the side of the road.

Caroline was beeping outside Elena's house for 10 minutes before she got out and stormed up to the house. She opened the door without knocking and shouted up for Elena.

Caroline:- Elena, you don't have a choice in this. You are coming to your party.

Elena:- No I'm not Care and you can't make me.

Caroline:- Yes I can because I'm stronger than you, you need to get out of the house and this is the perfect time. Tyler has organised this for you.

Elena:- Why would he organise this?

Caroline:- Because he cares Elena, we all do. Now get down here now!

Elena sighed as she got out of bed. She was dressed for the occasion but changed her mind at the last minute. She was wearing a white dress which puffed out at the bottom. It came to just above her knees. She slowly walked down her stairs and stood in front of Caroline.

Caroline:- That's better. Now let's go, Jeremy left over an hour ago.

Elena:- I really don't want to have to do this Care.

Caroline:- You cannot keep yourself locked behind doors Elena. You need to go out and live the normal life while you can. You can only do this once, then you have to keep moving and it'll never be as good as the first time. We still have a few months of school left and ill be damned if you think your not going to attend.

Elena:- Ugh…

Elena stormed out of the house and got into the passenger seat of Caroline's car. She tapped her nails on the interior and watched the trees as they passed at high speed.

Caroline:- You may as well get used to it Elena. You're a vampire now. But your not alone I promise, you have me. I'll always be with you. You get to protect the ones that you love now in a way that no one else can. It's a blessing in disguise. Jeremy knows what you are and he doesn't mind. Bonnie does, and she doesn't mind because she knows you would never hurt a soul.

Elena:- I know Care its just hard getting used to the fact that I'm dead and all these feelings I had seem a lot more magnified then they were when I wasn't dead.

Caroline:- Feelings about?

Elena:- It doesn't really matter much.

Caroline:- Its Damon isn't it?

Elena:- I don't want to talk about it Care.

Caroline:- Ok but you need to know that both he and Stefan will be there today.

Elena:- I know and I plan to avoid them. Although I'm surprised Stefan is going, He hasn't bothered with me since I turned, it's like now I'm not human he doesn't want me.

Caroline:- You know that isn't true. He is just scared that you will be another Katherine.

Elena:- He's spoken to you?

Caroline:- Well yeah, life does go on Elena. He needed someone to talk to and he knew he couldn't talk to you. When I turned up the other night to ask him to the party I literally had to beat it out of him. But we spoke and he misses you.

Elena:- Well he is crap at showing it.

Caroline:- You told him to leave you alone remember Elena? You know Stefan does whatever you tell him to do.

Elena:- Unlike Damon you mean?

Caroline:- Unlike Damon yes, they are two completely different people and I can't understand how you could fall for both of them, but you did and I think that is why you haven't come out of your house. The feeling you had for Damon have got worse haven't they? Like you want to just devour him?

Elena:- Yes Caroline. I can't bear to look at him without wanting him, needing him. Then I feel guilt when he's gone because I chose Stefan. Then this happened.

Caroline:- I think you need to speak to both of them and just be honest. Anyways we are here. You ready?

Elena:- Ready as ill ever be, are they all in there?

Caroline:- Yes, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy are waiting for us.

Elena and Caroline walk up the long pathway to Caroline's house. The minute she walked in all eyes were on her. Whispers erupted but Elena ignored them and moved through the crowd until she saw Matt. She ran and pulled Matt into a tight embrace.

Elena:- Matt I'm so sorry, for everything. I… I…

Matt:- Elena, you saved my life at the cost of your own. You were very stupid and I'm just happy Meredith had injected you with vampire blood, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself otherwise. Having you here, even if it's as a vampire is better than you not being here at all Elena. Please believe that everyone cares and loves you.

Elena:- I know it's just if it weren't for me, none of this would ever have happened.

Bonnie:- Shhh Elena, we are just happy that you're here and safe.

Elena:- I've missed you Bonnie.

Bonnie:- I've missed you to Elena. Now let's go get a drink and celebrate you coming out.

Elena:- Is this what the party is for? Just because I'm out of the house? Really?

Caroline:- It was Tyler's idea actually wasn't it Tyler?

Tyler:- Well I just thought you needed to get out and be with the people you care about. Nothing special.

Elena:- Well as long as I don't bump in to you know….

Damon:- Elena, I thought you'd never make it.

Elena quickly turned round and saw him standing there. He was wearing tight jeans, with plain black t shirt and donned his leather jacket as usual with Damon. He smirked at her as he moved forward.

Damon:- Who did you not want to bump in to Elena?

Elena:- You, actually.

Elena scowled over at Damon with her brown eyes. Damon just smirked wider.

Damon:- Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Elena, but we all just want to make sure you are ok.

Elena:- I know. I am grateful to everyone. Where is Stefan?

Damon:- Stefan… Couldn't make it. He is off hunting.

Damon showed sympathy in his eyes then. He knew that Stefan wasn't here on purpose and he knew that Elena knew that too.

Damon:- You should go see him tomorrow. Make sure he is ok and that.

Elena:- Yeah I will. Anyways I need a drink.

Bonnie:- I'll come with you Elena.

Elena takes one more glance at Damon and scurries off with Bonnie.

Bonnie:- Sooooo Miss Gilbert. You haven't been calling me back or replying to my text messages. I hope everything is ok. Talk to me Elena.

Elena:- Bonnie, I've just been adjusting. But I am glad I came out today, even if I really didn't want to. I know I've been neglecting you and everyone else. I'm just confused as to why Tyler has paid so much attention.

Bonnie:- Uhm… I don't know.. Maybe it's just because of what he says Elena.

Elena:- Bonnie, what are you not telling me?

Bonnie:- Nothing Elena, here's your drink, let's head back.

Elena looks at Bonnie funnily. _Ok so someone is hiding something. _She thought.


End file.
